


Coco: One shots, Preferences, and Scenarios

by DFB



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pixar, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFB/pseuds/DFB
Summary: Just what the title says!I noticed there aren't a whole lot of these on here, so I decided I'd make some myself. Bare in mind, I'm no writer, so these stories may not be the best, but I love this movie and its characters and wanted to show them my love!A couple disclaimers going into these:-I AM 100% okay with writing oneshots, prefs., and scenarios about Miguel, but do note that they will NEVER be NSFW!-I'll also be writing about Hector and Ernesto and they WILL contain NSFW (most likely at some point).- I'm also open to writing about Imelda, but it won't be done by default. I just feel like I couldn't capture her personality well enough :'D-Unless plainly stated, Hector and Ernesto are ALIVE in all works. Again, I am willing to write about them in the Land of the Dead as skeletons, but note that that is not the default!-I will be writing in a FEMALE'S PERSPECTIVE! As I said, I am no writer, and I really don't feel I have the skill to pull off a good amount of gender neutral material. Again, I CAN do it if requested, but it is not the default!With that said, I hope you all enjoy~!****Coco and all of its characters belong to Disney/Pixar!!!!****





	Coco: One shots, Preferences, and Scenarios

Miguel

It was a scorcher of a day, even for Santa Cecelia. The sun in the sky was radiating down onto your head and you feared your very scalp would catch fire. 

"Y/N! Ven aca! Come help me with these groceries!" You heard your mother's distant voice shouting.

"Ay.....coming, Mama!" You belted, dreading the thought of having to be outside any longer than you already have been. You halfheartedly trot up to your mother who plops two large bags into your arms. You grunt as the weight of them nearly pulls you to the ground. Your mother rolls her eyes.

"You're being so dramatic, pequena...," You scoff at her remark and make your way slowly into your home. It was a small home, but cozy nonetheless. You slam the bag onto the wooden table with a loud thud and allow your head to follow suit, slapping it onto the table with an equally satisfying thud. You had to find a way to cool off! You racked your mind for a solution. Then it hit you, the lake just a short walk away! Perfect!

"Mama!" You call out, hoping that your voice could reach your mother, wherever she may be. "May I go down to the lake? I wanna go for a swim!"

"Por supuesto, mi amor. Ten cuidado!" She hollers in response. Music to your ears!

"Gracias, Mama!" You bound out of the house before she's even done her sentence. With each step you take towards the lake, you can feel a slight breeze hit your face occasionally, increasing in frequency with every step. Now the clearing of the lake is within your sights. The buildings around you stop abruptly and the path you're traveling empties into a clearing with the lake square in the center. Beautiful, you think to yourself. 

It's then that you notice you are not there alone. There was a boy there, about your age. He was playing a guitar, which seemed to be home made. It was patched together using what appeared to be material scraps, splintered pieces of wood, and fishing line. Despite the ratty shape of the guitar, the boy seemed undisturbed. His eyes were closed as he let his fingers travel across the fret boards lightly. His jet-black hair flowed in the small breeze and gently flapped at his face. 

You immediately became entranced by his music. How he managed to make that....thing make such lovely sounds was beyond you. You approached slowly, as if he were a wild animal, and the mere sight of you may make him flee. He finished his song. It was time to make your presence known.

"That was lovely, muchacho!" You shout towards him. At first, it looked like he had seen a ghost. His head whipped around violently, searching for the source of the voice. 

Then he laid his eyes on you. 

He yelped a bit, startled to see anyone was around. He seemed to look around you, behind you. As if he was looking to see if you were alone.

"G-G-Gracias." He stated flatly. His brown eyes appeared wracked with worry but also filled with genuine gratitude for the compliment. "...Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Y/N L/N." You reply, taking a couple small steps forward.

"I'm Miguel Rivera." He put his guitar across his back and started to twiddle his thumbs together. It was only now that you noticed how red his face was. And you don't think it was from the sun.

"Why are you playing here all alone?" You inquire, genuinely curious why he was keeping such talent a secret. Miguel sighs heavily.

"It's mi familia." He admits with a thick layer of sadness to his voice. "They have banned music from our lives. They would FREAK if they heard me playing..."

"That's....a real shame...," you mumble, defeated. "You really are talented." You wanted to think of some way to cheer him up as talking about his family hating the thing he clearly loved took all the wind out of his sails. "H-hey, cheer up!" You pat his back lightly. "I don't mind being your audience!"

His eyes lit up. "Enserio?!" He exclaimed, sounding a bit more enthusiastic then even he thought he would.

"Sure! Where do you usually play?"

"Usually in this little room at my house. But if it's easier for you to get here, I'll come here more often!" You were happy to see that the spark in his eyes had returned upon learning someone finally wanted to hear him play.

"Sounds good! Guess I'll meet you here tomorrow, Miguel?" You ask, already turning your back to head home.

"Si, si!" Miguel hollered after you. "See you tomorrow, Y/N!"

You waved to your new friend as you tried to think of what you would tell your Mama to get you back here tomorrow. You'd hope it would be just as hot so you could go for another "swim".

Hector

"No, gracias....," You wave a hand at the bartender dismissively, turning down another drink. You had been in this run down bar far too long already. The place seemed to have a fog rolling in, there was so much smoke and stuffiness surrounding you. The only thing keeping you sane in this hellhole was the sounds of the musicians playing on stage. They sounded WAY too good to be playing in a dump like this.

There were two of them. The one on the left seemed to be the "leader" of sorts. He had a broad chest, well kept hair, and a strong jaw. He was singing loudly, but, hell, at least he was in tune. He wasn't the one who had your attention anyway.

You liked the one to the right.

This one was taller and skinnier. He wasn't singing, but playing his large white guitar melodically along to the other man's voice. He had a long face with very pronounced cheek bones. His nose was large but fit his long face so well it wasn't a problem. His black hair appeared soft and shiny under the blaring stage lights. You could not deny a feeling in the pit of your stomach that that hair would be very pleasant to run your fingers though. But most of all, his eyes enthralled you more than anything. 

His eyes were the most stunning things you had ever seen. 

They were almost magenta in color, brown but with an ever-so subtle hint of red in them. Not even the rarest of gems could be that lovely, you thought to yourself.

A sharp slap on your back snapped you out of your revere. It was your best friend. The one that had drug you here in the first place. She seemed to have been....enjoying herself. She reeked of alcohol.

"Hahahhah *hic* com'on, Y/N, live a little~!" She slurred. You reel back slightly at the smell of her breath in your face. 

"Heh... I think I'm fine, F/N. You uh... you wanna get going soon?" You asked hopefully. Your friend pouted like a child and gave you big puppy-dog eyes. You could not believe she had managed to get you here in the first place, but now she was trying to KEEP you here. You groan.

"Fine. A couple more minutes." You scold, as if you were talking to your child. You didn't have a child, but damn did it feel like you did right now. Your friend gave out a little chirp of approval and bounced away. You sigh exasperatedly and place your pounding head against the bar.

Then you gaze back up at the stage, and what you saw surprised you. The man on the right, the one with the incredible eyes, had those marvelous eyes locked onto YOU. Your eyes widen. How long had he been looking? When he noticed that you saw him, he moved his eyes to his guitar and his fingerings. You couldn't tell if it was the stage lights or something but his face appeared red. As they finished their song, the man on the left stepped forward towards the front of the stage.

"Gracias a todos for being here tonight!" He exclaimed. Cheers and applause rang out from the audience. "We are so fortunate to have all of you as our fans, isn't that right Hector?" He turned to face the man on the right. Hector had just taken a drink of water and frantically swallowed it down to respond.

"Uh...s-si, Ernesto.... Gracias a todos." He panted, clearly still reeling from being asked something while unprepared. Ernesto chuckled.

"For our last song tonight, we need help from a chica bonita from the audience. Who would like to help?" Hands went flying up, waving around in the air like crazed birds. You kept your hand down. You were in no mood for games. You didn't know if it was the smoke in the bar or just how damned tired you were, but you could have sworn Hector was looking in your direction. He seemed...disappointed. Is it possible he wanted you to raise your hand?

What happened next nearly stopped your damn heart. You saw your belligerent, drunk-as-hell friend waddle her way onto the stage! Your hands flew up to your mouth in shock. That idiota! She mindlessly giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ernesto then Hector. Both men seemed amused by her, but not insultingly so. Hector even patted her on the head lightly and smiled awkwardly. You shook your head. Well she HAD volunteered. You watched with delight, for the first time that night, as your friend danced along with the two men on stage.

After the song, people started to file out of the bar. You met up with your friend who was starting to come down from her alcohol high and was now seeming groggy. She threw her hand up to shield her sensitive eyes from the increasing light in the room. You snicker.

"Heheh. Had enough now, F/N?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at her. She shoots you a dark look.

"Funny, Y/N... When's that taxi supposed to get here?" Your heart dropped. The TAXI! You knew there was a reason you wanted to leave earlier! You look at the clock on the wall of the bar: 3AM. Missed the damn thing by hours. 

"Ay!" You groan, putting your hand to your forehead. "I forgot all about it... We missed it." Your friend nearly collapsed. It was then that she got an idea. You could have sworn you saw a light bulb go off above her head like she was a cartoon character. Then she ran off. She returned minutes later with a real shock. She walked out with Ernesto and Hector in tow.

"This is my friend, Y/N." She introduced you to the men. "She is stranded here now because of me. I feel kinda bad...You think you chicos could help us?" You couldn't help yourself. You were practically staring at Hector. Close up, you noticed so many smaller things about him. You noticed he had small freckles all over his face. He had a small slant to his smile that made you want to laugh. And he had a small goatee on his chin.

"Hola, Senora." Hector extended his hand towards you. "I'm Hector. Hector Rivera." He ended his introduction with a sly wink. You felt your heart skip a beat.

"I'm Y/N L/N." You respond, maintaining eye contact and allowing a small smile to take over your face. You took his hand in yours and shook it.

You did a similar ritual with Ernesto, but he added a suave kiss to the back of your hand. What a ham, you thought.

"We would be more than happy to walk you girls home!" Ernesto exclaimed in a grandiose manner. "Our hotel is that way anyway. Come, come, let us go!" He moved to the door, opened it and started walking down the road. Hector noticed the door was closing and lunged to it, catching it as it fell.

"Lo siento por el, chicas. Allow me." He said as he held the door open and signaled you both to walk through. You nodded at him in gratitude and he responded with another sly wink.

Perhaps coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Ernesto

"Next on the stage, Los Coyotes Salvajes!" Exclaimed the Master of Ceremonies from the center stage. You pulled out a small fan from your purse and started fanning yourself. You started looking around the plaza impatiently. If this man was going to make you wait much longer, you were going to loose your head! This meeting was so important for your future in showbiz, and you really did NOT wanna miss it, but he was making it very tempting to leave. It seemed like a dream when you received word that a talent scout was looking to recruit you for his first film, but now you were starting to rethink your life goals. The man had said 'having our meeting at the local talent show will be so authentic! So quaint!' in his posh voice. 

"Having our meeting at ALL would be wonderful!" You mumbled to yourself in an impatient tone. The band on stage was banging away on their instruments, not seeming to have a rhyme or reason to anything they were playing. The entire audience was looking at them with confused looks as if they did not believe that the band was serious about playing. You gave one last look to the clock in the center square of the plaza. He was an hour late now. The band on stage wrapped up their set, bowed, and starting cheering themselves. The audience was dead silent.

"Next up, Ernesto de la Cruz and Hector Rivera!" As the MoC announced this act, a few random cheers erupted from the audience. Family members, you assumed. You had had it. You huffed and bit your lip, attempting to hold back the rock in your throat that was starting to form itself at the prospect of your dream being ripped out from under you. You started to stomp home, out of the plaza, when you froze in place as you heard the most beautiful voice. 

The voice was smooth as silk and rang out through the plaza much stronger and clearer than any bell could ever hope to. 'Where is that coming from?' you thought to yourself. 'It couldn't possibly be...?' You turned slowly to face the stage.

Then you saw him. A man with a perfectly kept head of hair, a broad and strong chest, and a small mustache on his upper lip. He had a suave smile and a strong jaw line. There was a man next to him playing along on his guitar. The man singing was tapping his foot along with the guitar's song. When he went to hit a particularly high note, he rose his hand to the sky in emphasis of the grandness of it all. It was then that you realized you had been frozen in place this whole time. You had not moved a single inch. If the man you were supposed to meet had arrived, you would not have known in the slightest. Nor would you have cared.

You stepped slowly up to the stage and placed your hands softly over the edge and looked up. You felt pathetically small, like a child. But the view was perfect. From this angle, you could truly see how handsome the man was as well. Then he looked down at you. You blushed and looked away, placing a hand on your chest where your heart was pumping in a most unusual way. The man kneeled down and offered you a hand. You took it apprehensively, unsure what was to happen next. He heaved you up on stage during a musical interlude in the song and started to dance with you. The man with the guitar smiled and started playing his guitar louder and with more vigor. With each new movement, the man dancing with you picked up the pace, spinning you around as if you were weightless.

As the final note of the song played, the man dipped you down and as if by magic pulled a rose from behind himself and offered it to you. You blushed even harder than before as the audience erupted in applause. The man with the guitar smiled a crooked smile, bowed, and quickly walked off stage. The man you danced with helped you off the stage, but continued to hold your hand for a moment.

"You were wonderful, Querida!" You giggled. 

"Thank you for the opportunity, Senor!" He kissed the back of your hand and released it, allowing you to finally walk away from the stage. But part of you did not want to leave. You wanted to talk to him. You actually waited until the talent show ended, something just an hour or so ago, would be the last thing you wanted to do. After the crowds departed, you spied the pair of men laughing and taking their second place prize with them. You bound up to them.

"Oye, chicos! For what it's worth, I think you guys should have absolutely won this contest!" The men nod their heads in gratitude. 

"Gracias!" They reply in unison. The handsome one from your dance earlier stepped forward.

"I don't think we would have done as well as we did without your beautiful touch, querida." He says as he takes your hand in both of his.

"Oh please! It was nothing. My name is Y/N L/N. You have a wonderful voice, Senor!" You say, giggling slightly at the sweet gesture.

"Encantada, Senorita! I am Ernesto de la Cruz! And this," he gestures toward the other man, "is my dear friend and musical partner, Hector Rivera!"

"Hola!" Hector smiles and waves after his small introduction. 

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you! Tell me, do you two play here often?" You ask with a half lidded glace. You attempt to be flirty with Ernesto, but you have never been good at that sort of thing. You were hoping you weren't coming off as just awkward.

"Si, we are here quite often! Do you come here usually? We have never seen you!" Ernesto asked, almost seeming offended that he had never caught sight of you before.

"Not usually, no. I was here for a meeting, but he was a no-show." You say with what must have been some kind of frown because Ernesto was aghast.

"How rude! Standing up such a pretty lady! Tell you what! If you come to Hector and I's performance tomorrow, I will take you out afterwards to any store you desire! My treat!" You saw Hector behind him, rolling his eyes and letting out a small sigh at his friend's antics.

"Sounds lovely, Senor de la Cruz! I look forward to it!" You smile as your extend your hand forward to shake before heading home. He took it, but instead planted kisses from the back of your hand to your elbow. 

"It could not come fast enough, Querida!"


End file.
